Propuesta de matrimonio
by yeszigv
Summary: Edward quería casarse con Bella para retrasar su transformación, pero ¿qué pensó Edward cuando Bella le propuso adelantar la Luna de Miel? Averigua como la pasó en aquella noche inolvidable. Y por petición, tendrá continuación, por si alguna vez te preguntaste qué pasó cuando le devolvió el anillo Bella y quizá algo más adelante, como la noche en la casa de campaña? EPOV, One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas de nuevo!**

**He aqui que vuelve la que no escribiria nada ademas de Amanecer, hahaha. :P Lo que pasa es que he leido este capitulo varias veces desde el punto de vista de Edward y nunca he quedado satisfecha, asi qe sin pensarlo mucho me puse a escribirlo, mas por ustedes que ya me habian dicho que les gustaria leer mas.**

**Quien sabe, a la mejor y el que sigue es un capitulo de Luna Nueva o Crespusculo?**

**Lo mantendre en incognita...**

**Espero que les encante tanto el capitulo que todas se animen a dejar un comentario, porque entonces me animaria a seguir escribiendo.**

**Disfrutenlo, que yo ya lo hice jejeje =D**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse, Punto de vista de Edward<strong>

Capítulo 20. COMPROMISO

Mi mirada se alzó hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Bella, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo un poco mas apresurado de lo normal, y su respiración yendo y viniendo de forma acelerada cada cuantos minutos.

Asomé mi cabeza por la ventana, solo para ver a Bella recostada en su cama leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_, pero sus ojos se desprendían de las líneas para dirigirse al pequeño reloj de alarma que tenía a lado de la cama. Los números verdes se movían lentamente, conforme el tiempo pasaba. Pero la pequeña característica V entre sus ojos se formaba cada vez que volteaba y veía la hora.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de la razón.

Porque al pasar por su camioneta había visto la mochila que había preparado para la noche que pasaría con _Alice_ en el asiento del pasajero.

Yo también estaba emocionado y ansioso porque llegara la hora.

Sus labios se torcieron al leer alguna línea del libro que tanto le encantaba, y yo seguía sin poder entender el encanto que encontraba en el. Lo dejó caer después de un segundo, y respiró profundamente, su frente arrugándose y una expresión de preocupación formándose en su rostro.

Ahora sabía porque estaba preocupándose, así que decidí dejar de observarla desde afuera e ir a reconfortarla. No tenía porque preocuparse. Pero parecía que por más que se lo asegurara, no me escuchaba.

Demasiado rápido para sus ojos humanos, fui a su lado y le sonreí.

"¡Ah!" Bella exclamó al verme a su lado, pero su reacción de sorpresa fue seguida de una sonrisa, mientras me jalaba a su lado en un abrazo.

"Vaya recibimiento," le dijo, encantado de ver su emoción.

"Pensé que no te vería hasta que llegara a tu casa." Su tono era una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación.

¿Le preocupaba que no fuera así en realidad? ¿Y que fuera Alice quien la esperara?

No parecía probable.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" le pregunté, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

Bella suspiró, y luego se acurrucó a mi lado.

Sin poder ver su expresión, me respondió. "Solo pensaba..." se detuvo un segundo, tomando aire. "en la batalla del sábado."

"Bella..."

"No, Edward." Su frente se arrugó de nuevo. "Es _nuestra_ familia, mis amigos quienes se arriesgaran... no puedo..."

"Bella, Bella," murmuré, atrayéndola hacia mi aun mas. "Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás. Esta noche es para relajarnos, ¿si?"

"Pero-"

"¿Solo por esta noche"-la interrumpí, rogando que me escuchara. Esta noche era para nosotros, y no permitiría que nada la arruinara. Por lo menos esta noche, esperaba que Bella se olvidara de los problemas y las amenazas que acabarían en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas-"podríamos intentar olvidarnos de todo excepto de nosotros? Parece que nunca puedo tener suficiente tiempo como ese. Necesito estar contigo. Solo contigo."

Sus ojos retuvieron algo de miedo, pero no dilató en acordar conmigo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y asintió. "De acuerdo," dijo, luego acercó su rostro hacia el mío. "Puedo intentarlo."

Y cerró el pequeño trato con un beso, antes de que se despidiera para bajar a preparar la cena de Charlie.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejándome en su habitación. Empecé a preguntarme que seria mejor. Si esperarla aquí o en mi casa. Pero no estaba seguro de querer dejarla sola.

Cualquier cosa podía pasar camino a mi casa...

Suspiré, y me levanté de la cama. Luego salí por la ventana y me dirigí dentro del bosque. No muy lejos, hasta aquel tronco caído al que había seguido el olor de Bella hace mas de un año. Ni siquiera ahora, después de más de un año de ese día, podía haber averiguado que había estado haciendo aquí. Pero ese pequeño detalle ya no me molestaba como alguna vez lo hizo.

El tronco ya no guardaba ni un poco de su olor. La lluvia, el viento y el polvo lo habían hecho desaparecer.

Desde este punto podía escuchar el movimiento muy sutilmente dentro de la casa de Bella.

Charlie había tenido sus dudas cuando Alice y yo habíamos estado ayer en su casa antes de marcharnos y anunciar mi salida de viaje con Carlisle y los demás. Según lo que había sido capaz de entender en su mente, le había parecido algo sospechoso que dejáramos a Alice atrás. Pero al despedirnos, su mente se había aclarado de duda. O eso había creído. Bella no había mencionado nada, así que tomé como confirmación que no sospechaba lo _suficiente_ para no creer en la palabra de Alice.

Mis pensamientos se fueron a mi hermana, que había sido de gran ayuda para que esta noche se llevara a cabo.

Sus últimas palabras antes de salir a cazar junto a mi familia, habían sido _buena suerte._

Sonreí, recordando la razón exacta para desearlo. No había sido, para nada, la misma razón con la que Emmett también me había deseado.

Saqué el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a mi madre del bolso de mi pantalón. Recordando el lugar donde estaba todavía guardado y esperando por ser unido a este anillo, en el momento perfecto. El pequeño diamante en forma de corazón que había acordado regalar a Bella esta noche, aunque no había sido especifico sobre el lugar ni la fecha con ella, aun esperaban en algún lugar de mi ropero.

¿Lo aceptaría?

Mientras no supiera que era un diamante, probablemente si.

Pero, pensé mientras tomaba el anillo entre mis dedos, ¿aceptaría este, también?

Bella había sido muy clara al negarse a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, lastimando mi ego en verdad, como le había hecho saber cuando creyó una broma mi proposición. Para ella había sido una broma, solo un truco para retrasar su decisión de que Carlisle la cambiara. Pero había visto con cuanta intensidad había deseado que fuera yo quien aceptara cambiarla.

Aun así, no estaba seguro de si quería tanto el que fuera yo quien la cambiara, tanto como para tirar por la ventana sus prejuicios contra el matrimonio y aceptarme.

Alice no había sido capaz de decirme si Bella aceptaría, ya que ni siquiera ella estaba consciente de que era mi intención reiterarle mi proposición nuevamente. Ni yo estaba seguro de que esta noche fuera la mejor elección.

Estaba en medio de mi meditación respecto al asunto, cuando escuché una puerta abrir y luego cerrarse después de unos segundos.

Al momento, una segunda puerta se abrió y cerró, seguido del rugido del motor de la vieja camioneta de Bella.

Volví a sonreír, imaginándola conducir a través del bosque hacia mi casa.

El conducir de noche por ese camino para ella, era como caminar a través de un camino pedroso.

Me apresuré a alcanzarla, y aprovechando la hora y el vacío de la calle por la que conducía, me emparejé a su lado derecho, sonriendo mientras esperaba que sintiera mi mirada sobre ella.

Recordé aquel día en que le había dicho que podía caminar más rápido que su camioneta.

"Aham," aclaré mi garganta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchar sobre el rugido de su camioneta.

Bella se sobresaltó, buscando la fuente del sonido, hasta que sus ojos encontraron mi figura corriendo a su lado. Si es que podía llamarle correr a lo que hacía.

"Edward," Bella exclamó, sus ojos grandes. "¿Qué haces allí?"

Le volví a sonreír, "Yo sería un transporte mas eficaz," bromeé con ella.

Solo sacudió la cabeza, "Entra ahora. Antes que los vecinos te vean."

Obedecí silenciosamente, y trepé al asiento del pasajero. "No creo que eso sea posible," murmuré, mientras golpeaba mi frente.

Bella roló los ojos solamente, viendo al frente.

Sus manos estaban firmemente tomando el volante, se veía tan concentrada en el camino que se estrechaba frente a ella, que no me atreví a distraerla tomando una de sus manos entre la mía.

Su vieja camioneta y la poca velocidad de la que era capaz de presumir, y aun mas poca la velocidad a la que Bella corría, no me molestaba ahora.

El solo pensar a donde nos llevaba su camioneta era suficiente para matar mi desesperación. Y la persona que la dirigía, hacía un mejor trabajo.

Todo el camino luché contra las ganas de sonreír cada vez que sus ojos volteaban a mi rostro cuestionándome sobre que giro tomar.

No me había sentido tan despreocupado y relajado desde que me había aceptado este maravilloso ángel en su vida, sin importarle nada, ni mi naturaleza asesina, ni las razonas jutas que tenía para ser llamado así, solo que me amaba y yo a ella.

Sabía que si no me controlaba, estaría sonriendo como idiota todo el camino.

Bella parecía tranquila, pero había un destello de nervios en sus ojos, y en la forma en que sostenía sus hombros.

No tenía la certeza, pero parecía que estaba igual de emocionada por esta noche.

Finalmente, Bella hizo paso a través de los últimos árboles hacia el jardín frontal de la casa.

Antes que la camioneta se hubiera detenido por completo, ya estaba contando los segundos para tomar a Bella conmigo y llevarla al interior de la casa. Esta noche prometía ser interesante.

Su mano apagó el motor, y salí antes que pudiera darse cuenta, tomando en mi mano su bolsa, y abriendo con la otra la puerta que me abría paso hacia ella.

La tomé rápidamente entre mis brazos, sosteniéndola suave pero seguramente con un solo brazo. Y mis labios se unieron en los suyos en un beso fácil y sin preocupaciones. No había nada en esta noche, en este momento que arruinara nuestra unión, al contrario, solo había emoción y expectación por saber que era lo siguiente.

Sus labios me besaron con una intensidad un tanto desconocida para mí. Había algo en ella que no me había mostrado antes.

No lo entendí del todo, pero lo disfruté completamente.

Sin querer perder ni un segundo de su presencia y su muestra de amor, la tomé bien entre mi brazo y mi pecho, cargando su cuerpo como tantas otras veces. Pequeñas corrientes eléctricas disparaban más emoción ante nuestro abrazo. La llevé, sin romper nuestro beso, hasta la puerta de la casa. No estaba seguro de que querría hacer una vez dentro, pero no importaba. Podíamos hacer esto toda la noche, y no me molestaría ni un poco.

Podía sentir el mismo entusiasmo en sus labios que el que yo trataba de hacerla sentir.

Estábamos completamente solos, y no me preocupaba nada a nuestro alrededor. Porque a mi lado podía protegerla. Aquí es donde estaba segura. Y eso me daba más seguridad a mí.

Parecía una buena noche de descanso, un pequeño receso del estrés por la que había sido sometida.

Me pregunté si Bella estaba tan indispuesta a romper nuestro beso como yo lo estaba después de un rato. Pero necesitaba respirar, y su corazón latir serenamente. Y si seguía así, no pasaría.

Así que sin ganas, pero sabiendo que la noche se estrechaba frente a nosotros con mas tiempo para esto, decidí apartarla un poco de mi.

Una sonrisa escapó de mi boca al considerar mis pensamientos.

"Bienvenida a casa," murmuré mientras pensaba en Bella y su sentimiento hacia este hogar.

"Eso suena bien," su voz apenas audible por la falta de aire.

La coloqué entonces en el piso gentilmente, pensando en que era lo siguiente. Yo podía planear algo, pero Bella siempre volteaba mi mundo de cabeza. Así que podía cambiar tan rápido como lo había formado.

Todo giraba alrededor de ella, de sus decisiones.

Así de fácil.

Sus brazos me envolvieron en dulce abrazo, atrayéndome hacia ella. Parecía no estar dispuesta a alejarse de mí, ni siquiera por unos cuantos centímetros.

No podía hacerme más feliz.

Decidí, debido a su humor, que seria el mejor momento para presentarle mi regalo.

Ese lobo no estaría en sus pensamientos mas de lo que yo. Aun cuando sabía que ella no necesitaba recordatorios para que yo entrara en su mente, para hacerla pensar en mí. Pero era algo mas que querer que pensara en mí, era mi necesidad de adornarla, no con cosas materiales, pero con el amor detrás de ellas.

Pero como no estaba seguro de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, empecé de forma casual.

"Tengo algo para ti."

"¿Oh?" su tono honestamente perplejo.

¿Lo había olvidado?

Bueno, seria fácil recordarle de que hablaba.

"Tu objeto usado, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que eso estaba permitido."

"Oh, es cierto." Bella aceptó. "Supongo que si dije eso."

Era increíble.

Sonreí de nuevo un poco al escuchar su tono. Aun se sentía ¿obligada? O algo por el estilo a aceptar mi regalo.

Seguramente sospechaba que no era usado.

Pero lo era.

"Esta arriba en mi cuarto. ¿Subo a tomarlo?"

Un brillo sospechoso se apoderó de sus ojos al mencionar donde estaba. Pero estaba demasiado emocionado por escucharla aceptar, que ni pensé en el significado detrás de el.

"Claro. Vamos por el." Bella respondió, tomándome de la mano.

¿Era en serio?

Sentí un momento de shock al escucharla tan dispuesta a recibir un regalo de mi parte. Mas un cuando no era un regalo intangible, algo como mis composiciones, su nana...

¿Por qué el cambio? Me pregunté en una milésima de segunda, mientras observaba su mirada cierto anhelo en ella. E incluso de emoción mientras esperaba por mi respuesta. Estaba desconcertado, pero no lo suficiente como para superar _mi_ emoción por darle a Bella ese tan deseado y esperado regalo. Quizá no se pondría tan rejega de recibir otro regalo.

No lo sabía, pero mientras lo averiguaba, no podía dejar que cambiara de opinión.

Así que la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, sin dejarla protestar por ello, y subimos a mi habitación.

En menos de diez de los latidos de su corazón, la tenía ya en la puerta a mi recamara.

La puse de nuevo en sus pies, y entré rápidamente, dirigiéndome con entusiasmo hacia mi ropero, buscando la bolsa de satín donde estaba guardado el diamante con forma de corazón que había heredado. Este había sido el único del que no había querido desprenderme, después de darles uno a mi madre y mis hermanas.

Tomé el diamante con cuidado en mi mano, para regresar, casi instantáneamente, a lado de mi Bella.

Pero sorprendiéndome nuevamente, Bella ignoró mi gesto, y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Rolé los ojos cuando la vi subir a ella tan cómoda y fácilmente después de hacer tanto problema por ella.

Pero podía entender que no le gustara hasta que llegué yo... porque mientras ella no estaba en esa cama, no me agradaba tenerla a la vista. ¿Cuál era el uso si no podía compartirla con Bella?

Su dulce aroma había quedado impregnado en ella, como si hubiera venido ya naturalmente.

Haciendo solo más difícil estar en este cuarto vacío y sin vida, en lugar de la comodidad y calor de su cuarto.

Ahora, parecía irradiar su calor humano a estas frías paredes.

Bella se acomodó en el centro de la cama, atrayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho, y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

¿Se estaba echando para atrás? ¿Iría a rechazar mi pequeño detalle hacia con ella?

Sus ojos retenían algo de resistencia, al regalo, imaginé. Pero había algo mas que no podía señalar precisamente.

"De acuerdo," Bella murmuró, su voz mostrando la misma reluctancia que veía claramente en sus ojos. "Enséñamelo."

No pude evitarlo ahora, al ver su expresión, la pequeña V entre sus ojos al pedirme que le mostrara lo que tenía para ella, reí al escucharla.

¿De verdad era tan difícil aceptar algo de mi parte? ¿O estaba haciéndose la difícil?

No estaba seguro de cual fuera la respuesta, pero la sabría tan pronto como se lo presentara. Así que sin perder más tiempo, me fui a su lado, sentándome en la cama con ella. Pero tan pronto como estuve a su lado, su corazón empezó a latir un poco descontrolado. No supe de forma segura si la razón era porque iba a recibir un regalo, y sabía que no le agradaban, o si era por otra razón.

Pero no había otra razón. Al menos yo no la veía.

Sin mostrarle el corazón, le dije, "Un objeto usado," no quería que creyera, por lo que era, que era algo que había comprado. Mi voz salió un poco mas dura de lo usual, tratando de convencerla que decía la verdad. No me parecería raro que no me creyera.

Tomé su brazo izquierdo hacia mi, para colocar el dije en el brazalete con que ese perro ya había conseguido adornarla. Coloqué el corazón lo más lejos posible del lobo que había hecho él mismo.

Cuando el dije estuvo asegurado, solté su brazo para que lo apreciara.

Bella alzó su brazo hacia su rostro, para observar lo que ahora colgaba en el mismo brazalete del lobo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio que era. Y me pregunté si reconocería el diamante que le estaba dando. Podría casi jurar que no lo haría, no creía que Bella hubiera visto un diamante antes de este momento. Pero no era el único diamante que quería fuera su dueña. El anillo de mi madre casi me gritaba desde su lugar, en el cajón de la pequeña mesita a lado de la cama.

El diamante brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, haciendo que el rostro de Bella reflejara la misma luz brillante. Su rostro mas pacifico que hace momentos, en sus ojos ya no había desganas por el acertijo que representaba el objeto usado que ahora era suyo.

La escuché inhalar muy apenas al verlo con cuidado.

"Era de mi madre," revelé a Bella su anterior dueña, mis hombros encogiéndose, tratando de mostrarle que no había porque no quererlo. No venía de una cara tienda de joyas. "Heredé unas cuantas baratijas como esta. Le he dado algunas a Esme y Alice. Así que, claramente, no es gran cosa de ninguna forma."

Bella me sorprendió al sonreírme de regreso, de una manera casi, triste. No le agradó que le asegurara tal cosa así.

Traté de enmendarme. Se sorprendería con las similitudes entre esa piedra fría conmigo.

"Pero pensé que era una buena representación," le dije, mientras recordaba porque este había sido el que había elegido mantener. "Es duro y frío." Entonces reí, porque se parecía mas a mi de lo que aceptaría. Mi madre lo había amado tanto desde el momento en que mi padre había llegado con el. "Y refleja arco iris a la luz del sol."

Una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía inconsciente, se torció en sus labios. "Olvidaste la similitud mas importante," ¿qué podía ser? "Es hermoso."

Debí imaginarlo. "Mi corazón es igual de silencioso. Y, también, es tuyo."

Bella volvió a poner sus ojos en el corazón, girándolo bajo la luz de la lámpara, causando que brillara y reflejara el arco iris del que le hablaba. "Gracias. Por ambos."

La gratitud en su voz nadaba en sinceridad. Tanta, que apenas podía creerlo.

"No, gracias a _ti_." Solo esperaba que fuera así de fácil la próxima vez. "Es un alivio tenerte aceptando un regalo tan fácilmente. Buena practica para ti, también." Le sonreí ampliamente. Imaginando la misma escena, y al mismo tiempo, una totalmente diferente.

Bella no respondió nada a mi comentario, lo cual agradecí. No quería saber cual sería su reacción si supiera el doble significado que tenía.

Simplemente se acercó a mí, acomodándose entre mis brazos. La rodeó con los brazos, sintiéndome mejor rápidamente, sintiendo la seguridad que apenas podía asegurarle cuando la tenía así, a ella y a mí.

El calor de su cuerpo apoderándose del frío del mío. Podía sentirlo atravesando mi dura piel hasta mis huesos, recorriéndome en su forma natural, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que tanto agradaba a mi tacto, convirtiéndose en esa corriente eléctrica que siempre emergía al toque de nuestros cuerpos. Imaginé por un corto segundo cual sería su intensidad sin ninguna capa de tela interviniendo entre nosotros...

Detuve y desaparecí ese pensamiento de inmediato. No era el más seguro.

Esto era exactamente como había imaginado esta noche. Y no podía ver que pudiera ser mejorada, excepto en una cosa mas.

Pero aun no estaba seguro de que esta fuera _la_ noche.

Estaba considerando ligeramente la opción de hacerlo o no, cuando Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos. Su voz tomando un peculiar tono.

"¿Podemos discutir algo?" allí iba nuestra noche perfecta. "Apreciaría si pudieras empezar sin ser prejuicioso."

¿Sin ser prejuicioso? ¿Quería hablarme de ese lobo, de Jacob?

Y había pensado que esta noche era nuestra. Al parecer, no pasaba hora en que ese perro no estuviera en su mente.

¿O me equivocaba nuevamente?

No podía concebir alguna idea que no lo incluyera a él, para tener que pedirme que no fuera prejuicioso.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo." Le respondí, inseguro de que era lo que seguía.

El nombre de Jacob girando en mi cabeza sin parar.

"No estoy rompiendo ningún regla aquí," Bella murmuró, su voz ahora a la defensiva, como si estuviera haciéndome una promesa o algo así. Pero, ahora, lo que no entendía es porque habría yo de pensar que estaba rompiendo alguna regla.

Bella continúo. "Esto es estrictamente acerca de ti y de mi," y luego se aclaró la garganta.

Jacob desapareciendo instantáneamente de mi mente, regañándome a mi mismo por haber, siquiera, considerado que tenía algo que ver con él esto. Esta noche si era _nuestra_. Las palabras de Bella ahora me lo confirmaban, y descansé con alivio al confirmarlo.

"Así que... estaba impresionada por la forma en que fuimos capaces de comprometernos la otra noche." Sus palabras demasiado formales para una plática entre nosotros. Y ahora, más que antes, estaba ansioso por escuchar que tenía que decir. "Estaba pensando que me gustaría aplicar el mismo principio a una situación diferente."

Su rostro se sonrojo muy ligeramente, algo de lo que estaba seguro Bella no era consciente.

Parecía que esto era algo de lo que había querido hablar desde antes que llegáramos a la casa. Había notado ese nerviosismo mientras conducía aquí, algo en su forma de andar, de hablar, los latidos de su corazón y respiración. Había algo que no podía señalar exactamente.

¿Qué podría querer ahora?

"¿Qué te gustaría negociar?" le pregunté, incapaz de esperar a que ella continuara. Si algo quería, era darle lo que sea que quisiera, siempre. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, anticipando su respuesta.

Bella no respondió de inmediato, no con palabras, porque su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente descontrolado. Ahora podía sentir su piel calentarse bajo mi frío toque, su cuerpo poniéndose ligeramente rígido. Y el silencio prolongándose mientras yo esperaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

Cuando no habló, murmuré, "Escucha a tu corazón latir. Esta aleteando como las alas de un colibrí. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Empezaba a preocuparme que fuera a desmayarse.

"Estoy genial."

Entonces, ¿por qué los nervios? ¿Qué querría decirme que le causaba tanto estrés?

"Por favor, continua entonces." Le pedí, casi rogué.

Ella no vaciló ahora. "Bueno, supongo, que primero, quería hablarte de todo aquel ridícula condición del matrimonio."

¿Me hablaba en serio o era broma?

No podía creer que después de haber hablado y haber acordado porque cada uno tenía sus opiniones y razones para querer y no querer casarnos, Bella siguiera creyendo que mi propuesta de matrimonio era ridícula.

Me lastimaba tanto como molestaba.

"Es solo ridícula para ti." Le recordé. No comprendía su problema con ese concepto, y si en realidad era por Renée. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Me preguntaba... ¿eso _esta_ abierto a negociaciones?"

De nuevo, no podía creer que volviera con lo mismo.

No podía ser tan malo. No podía haber perdido la fe en el matrimonio solo porque el de sus padres había fallado. Había miles de matrimonios en el mundo que habían triunfado. Tenía varios ejemplos en mi familia nada más, y no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a _mis_ padres. No a Carlisle y Esme. Pero un amor profundo y duradero como el de mi padre Edward Sr. y Elizabeth Masen. Tenía un gran ejemplo a seguir nada en ellos. Y sabía que ellos esperarían que antes de unirme a Bella por la eternidad, fuera después de desposarnos.

Tomando en cuenta eso, sentí mi frente arrugarse, al imaginar que reacción hubieran tenido _ellos_ si les hubiera dicho que no habría boda. "Ya he hecho la mas grande concesión con mucho – He accedido a quitarte la vida en contra de mi mejor juicio. Y eso debería de dar derecho a algunos compromisos de tu parte."

Nunca iba a terminar de entender su razón para querer estar conmigo para siempre y al mismo tiempo negarse a unirse a mí en matrimonio.

¿De verdad creía que sería el beso de la muerte entre nosotros? Como había sido con Charlie y Renée.

"No." Bella respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entonces me di cuenta que esta, definitivamente, no sería _la_ noche.

"Esa parte es un trato hecho." Su rostro solo mostraba decisión. "No estamos discutiendo mis... renovaciones ahora mismo. Quiero arreglar algunos otros detalles."

No podía imaginar de qué detalles hablaba.

Así que formulé cuidadosamente mi pregunta, esperando que no estuviera pensando nada fuera de lo común.

"¿A qué detalles te refieres exactamente?"

Pero de nuevo, Bella no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, dudó. Como si estuviera arrepintiéndose a hablar tan rápido de lo que quería. Me tenía totalmente confundido. Sin idea alguna de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente.

¡Que no daría por poder ver en su cabeza, aunque sea este momento!

"Aclaremos tus requisitos primero." Bella murmuró, un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Sabes lo que quiero." Le respondí sinceramente. Solo había una cosa que quería, y era la que ella menos quería.

Me pregunté que pasaría si los roles estuvieran inversos.

Su rostro se retorció en una mueca antes de responder. "_Matrimonio._" Al parecer, nunca aceptaría que no era tan malo como creía. Yo haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla cambiar de opinión, aunque me tomara la eternidad.

"Si," le respondí, emocionado de tan solo imaginar que finalmente aceptara. "Para empezar."

Había otros _detalles,_ como ella había dicho, también de mi parte.

Su rostro reveló sus pensamientos. La calma que había mostrado mientras hablaba se había esfumado para pasar a ser shock. No me sorprendía que esa fuera su reacción. No había hablado de nada mas, que del matrimonio. No como requisitos.

Porque no lo eran.

"¿Hay mas?" su voz parecía casi ahogarse.

Empecé a enumerar las cosas que quería darle, y que no aceptaría sino era mi esposa primero. "Bueno, si eres mi esposa, entonces lo que es mío es tuyo... como dinero para tus estudios. Así que no habría problema con Dartmouth."

Ese era el primero de varios ejemplos.

"¿Algo mas? ¿Mientras ya estas siendo absurdo?"

Sabía de antemano que el siguiente ejemplo no sería, ni ahora ni nunca, de su agrado. Pero no me podía contener, el tener la esperanza de que no fuera un problema.

"No me importaría algo de _tiempo_."

"No." ¡Que sorpresa! "Nada de tiempo." la decisión con que hablaba me sorprendía. Estaba decidida a no esperar. Si por ella fuera, estaba seguro, sería capaz de mostrarme su cuello ahora mismo para que la mordiera. "Allí mismo se acaba el trato."

Habían muchas cosas que no entendía de Bella. Pero principalmente esta era una de esas.

No iba a perder nada si dejaba pasar uno o dos años más.

Me tenía asegurado para siempre. No sabía de que otra forma explicárselo. Probárselo. A menos que aun tuviera sus dudas, que aun creyera que podía dejarla como...

Suspiré, "¿Solo un año o dos?" probé de cualquier forma.

Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, "Sigue con la siguiente."

"Eso es todo. A menos que quieras hablar de carros..."

Me detuve para sonreírle abiertamente cuando hizo una cara al escuchar la opción de los carros.

¿Qué era lo quería?

La duda me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero estaba tan decidido como ella a no mostrar absolutamente nada de mi desesperación por escuchar lo que tanto deseaba. Algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, al parecer. Debía desearlo mucho para considerarlo.

Tomé entonces su mano entre la mía, jugando con sus dedos. Mirando directamente el dedo en el que el anillo de mi madre entraría perfectamente al menor signo de debilidad, en cuanto aceptara.

"No me di cuenta que había algo mas que quisiera además de ser transformada en un monstruo. Estoy extremadamente curioso."

Estaba en blanco, no podía formar una ligera idea de que se trataba. Y eso me hacia ponerme mas nervioso. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser nada que no pudiera darle.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero un ligero suspiro salió de su boca. La pequeña V entre sus ojos formándose nuevamente. Un indicio de que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Y no había forma de que pudiera adivinar que era lo que la tenía mucho más nerviosa de lo que yo me sentía por escuchar. Sus ojos bajaron hacia nuestras manos. Su frente arrugándose un poco.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, que veían aun a mi mano en la suya.

La frustración estaba ganando la batalla al verla tan reservada conmigo. Su rostro y sus acciones no me decían nada. Solo lo que ya sabía, que había algo que quería con demasiadas ganas, pero no se atrevía a decirme.

Y ese algo, no concebía que pudiera ser. Que cosa pudiera querer que le costara tanto trabajo pedirme.

Su rostro se encendió, sus mejillas y toda su cara ahora estaban rojas.

Alcé mi mano hacia su rostro, tocando suavemente sus coloradas mejillas. "¿Estás sonrojándote?"

Me iba a volver loco de curiosidad, y Bella no abría la boca para hablar.

Mantuvo sus ojos fuera de mi alcance, haciendo que perdiera la paciencia. "Por favor, Bella, la incertidumbre es dolorosa." Le dije, sin dejarla escuchar de verdad.

Pero de nuevo, Bella no respondió, en lugar de eso mordió su labio. Un signo de estrés.

"Bella," lo que fuera que quisiera, debía saber que podía decírmelo.

La pequeña V en su rostro desapareciendo un poco. "Bueno, estoy un poco preocupada... por el después." Sus ojos al fin subieron hacia los míos. Y el miedo y la preocupación de la que me hablaban, estaban claramente allí.

Pero, ¿qué podía preocuparle?

Ya le había explicado como sería el después. No sería fácil, lo sabíamos, pero yo estaría allí con ella, siempre.

¿Lo dudaba?

Esa opción causó que mi cuerpo se tensara. No podía serlo. Tenía que asegurarle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

"¿Qué te ha tenido preocupada?"

"Todos ustedes parecen _tan_ convencidos de que la única cosa en la que voy a estar interesada, después, es en matar al pueblo entero," no podía creer sus palabras. Eran tan sinceras que me hicieron estremecerme. ¡Maldición, Rosalie! Tenía que haber abierto su boca. No había hecho ningún bien con su plática. Bella ni siquiera había cambiado de parecer, al contrario. "Y me temo que estaré tan preocupada con el alboroto que ya no seré _yo_... y que ya no... no te _querré_ de la misma forma que te quiero ahora."

Se lo había dicho tantas veces, que me parecía increíble que aun formara parte de sus preocupaciones.

¿No era yo suficiente prueba de eso? ¿Todos nosotros?

"Bella, esa parte no dura para siempre."

"Edward," Bella murmuró, su tono de voz cambiando. Estaba nerviosa. Entonces bajó su mirada hacia su mano. "Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que ya no sea humana."

Sabía eso. Lo había sabido desde que esta conversación había empezado. De eso había tratado desde su primera palabra. Pero aun no se atrevía a revelar su deseo. No podía ser tan malo. O no creía que fuera algo que me resultara imposible darle.

Su rostro se sonrojó de un rojo aun más profundo, mientras esperaba a que me dijera que era eso que la atormentaba.

"Lo que sea que quieras." Le aseguré, esperando que mis palabras fueran suficientes para que la animara a hablar, a decirme cual era su deseo.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó en un tímido murmuro.

"Si." Le prometí. Y Bella finalmente levantó sus ojos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que hablara en serio. "Dime lo que quieres, y lo puedes tener."

Su piel aun estaba roja. Y me hacía sentirme mas confundido al ver sus reacciones a algo que me era desconocido todavía. Bella seguía sin decir palabra alguna, y la curiosidad sonaba alta y firme, y hasta algo molesta en mi mente, por saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en este mismo momento. Lo que sea que la tuviera así, lo deseaba con muchas ganas...

Pero lo que fuera, se lo daría. No soportaba verla de esa forma. Tan preocupada por saber cual sería mi respuesta.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo pedía?

Reconocí ciertos sentimientos en su mirada, que raramente había visto antes.

Bella finalmente se decidió a hablar. "Tú," fue su respuesta, su voz apenas ininteligible; dejándome igual de confundido que hace un momento.

¿Tú? ¿Me quería a mí?

Sonreí por un momento internamente, pero luego la confusión se apodero nuevamente de mi mente, dejando mi juicio y lógica nublada mientras trataba de entender que significaban sus palabras.

¿Estaba dudando _otra vez_ de mi amor por ella? ¿Tendría que ver Jacob con algo de esto?

Quizá pensaba que mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaban por su amistad con él.

Tonta Bella, "Soy tuyo," le aseguré, sonriendo ante tal absurdo.

Mi mirada estaba sobre la suya, intentando que entendiera la verdad absoluta en mis palabras, y lo viera sin dudas en mis ojos.

Pero Bella en lugar de aceptarlo, volteo su mirada. Y luego tomó un profundo respiro, para luego hincarse sobre la cama. Sus acciones me tenían sin entenderla esta noche para nada. Y seguiría de esta forma, casi aseguraba. Sus brazos me rodearon por el cuello, entonces. Sabiendo que era lo que seguía, la rodeé con mis propios brazos a ella. Impaciente por tenerla conmigo, y por que me explicara su deseo finalmente.

No podía ser tan difícil.

Sus suaves labios tocaron los míos, sorprendiéndome la nueva intensidad que había en ellos. Había cierta ansiedad, un anhelo en ellos que no había sentido antes.

Algo diferente había en ella, que me escapaba toda razón.

Por más que pensara en que quería, no podía. Sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos rodeándome, hacían difícil que pudiera pensar con claridad. Su cabello estaba entre mis manos, atrayendo su rostro, casi con impaciencia hacia el mío. Su rostro y su cuerpo se sentían mas calientes de lo usual, su respiración iba y venia ciertamente en pequeños jadeos, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que apenas me era posible contar sus latidos.

Bella se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y la oportunidad que se nos presentaba esta noche para estar solos, completamente solos.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y en su beso, que cuando sentí un shock de electricidad en mi pecho, no entendí al principio que era. Hasta que ese sentimiento se formó en corriente mas fuerte y caliente de lo usual. Podía sentir su suave piel sobre la mía... sobre mi pecho...

Pero yo no recordaba haber tenido la camisa abierta... y entonces sus palabras tuvieron lógica.

_Dime lo que quieres, y puedes tenerlo... tú... soy tuyo..._

¡No!

No podía creer lo pensaba.

Abrí los ojos, y tomé rápidamente sus manos antes de que pudieran llegar al tercer botón de mi camisa.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo?

"Se razonable, Bella." Le exigí. No podía estar pidiéndome esto.

Podía fácilmente contar las veces que le había explicado que esto no sería posible entre nosotros. Y ahora era exactamente lo que pedía.

¿Es que ya lo había olvidado?

En este mismo momento casi había perdido el control, cada vez, cada segundo, y cada minuto que estaba a su lado era una tentación de la que apenas escapaba. Sus labios, su piel, sus ojos, todo ella era la tentación mas grande a la que me había enfrentado. Y ahora suponía que dejara de lado todo y me entregara a ella.

"Lo prometiste – lo que fuera que quisiera." Su rostro tenía una expresión decisiva, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Su voz se quebró un poco, sabiendo que no me podía obligar a cumplir tal cosa por lo que le había dicho. Era una promesa rota antes de hacerla.

"No tendremos esta discusión." Le aseguré, mientras abotonaba rápidamente los botones que había logrado desabotonar.

Estaba mas molesto conmigo por no haberme dado cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras. Y con ella, también, por pensar siquiera en esto.

El sonido de sus dientes rechinando retumbó en mis oídos.

"Yo digo que si," Bella murmuró, su voz parecía un gruñido.

Y lo siguiente que hizo me tomó por sorpresa. Sus manos subieron de inmediato a su blusa, abriendo a la fuerza el primer botón. La piel que quedó al descubierto me distrajo por una milésima de segunda, antes de saber que era lo siguiente que yo debía hacer.

Me apresuré a tomar sus manos entre las mías, aprisionándolas allí. No habría más de esto.

"Yo digo que no," le dije con tono decisivo. No habría más discusión acerca de este tema. Todavía no podía creer que Bella hablara en serio.

Bella respondió a mi mirada con coraje. Podía ver que no le agradaba en absoluto mi reacción, mucho menos mis acciones. Pero no había nada más que hacer.

"Tú quería saber," Bella dijo.

¡Ha! ¿Y eso significaba, qué? ¿Cumplirlo sin pensarlo dos veces?

"Pensé que sería algo vagamente realista," le respondí.

¿No aceptaba un carro mas rápido, pagar por su estudios, nada que involucrara ningún tipo de cantidad monetaria, pero si una situación en la que seguramente moriría o saldría tan herida que no querría volver a verme?

No podía creer la actitud que estaba tomando Bella.

¿Es que no le importaba todo el cuidado que tenía que ejercer con ella?

Sus ojos se encendieron, mis palabras molestándola aun más. "Así que tú puedes pedir cualquier cosa entupida y ridícula que _tú_ quieras – como _casarnos_ –" mientras seguía, solté una de mis manos, dejando sus manos en una de las mías, y la otra quedando libre para ponerla sobre su boca. "pero _yo_ no tengo permitido el siquiera _discutir_ lo que yo-" entonces la coloqué sobre ella, para detener el chorro de palabras.

Su ira no acabaría, y esta era una conversación que ni siquiera debió empezar.

"No."

Era increíble su absurdidad.

Bella tomó un profundo suspiro, entre mi mano. Sus ojos perdiendo poco a poco el coraje que había expresado con tanta claridad.

Su rostro empezó a recuperar su palidez, dejando fuera el sonrojo que había tenido. Entonces su frente se arrugó mientras se calmaba. Un sentimiento diferente ocupando la ira.

Me lastimaba verla así, pero era algo que me resultaba imposible concederle.

Tenía que saberlo, ¿o no?

Recordé la forma en que me había besado, la pasión que había sentido en sus labios mientras se amoldaban a los míos, el amor que había sentido en ella por esos cortos segundos, como sus manos se habían entrelazado entre mi cabello para asegurarme a su lado, la reacción que había causado en mi, tanto para ni siquiera darme cuenta de que sus manos habían logrado pasar por mis sentidos, hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa, como había sonado su voz al recordarme que se lo había prometido...

En verdad lo deseaba, que lo cumpliera. En verdad me deseaba a _mí_.

Tanto como yo a ella. Ahora lo sabía.

Su rostro volvió a sonrojarse, y podía oler la humedad que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos rápidamente.

¿Estaba llorando?

Quizá estaba exagerando. No era como sino fuera a ser posible, después. Cuando ya fuera cambiaba y no corriera el riesgo de terminar muerta en mis brazos.

"¿Ahora qué?" le pregunté, después de alzar su rostro para ver sus ojos con la mano que tenía sobre su boca aun.

"Nada."

El tono de su voz no correspondía con su respuesta, ni sus ojos. Sin soltarla, al no creer en su palabra, observé cuidadosamente su mirada, para buscar la respuesta correcta en ellos. Sus ojos estaba tan humedecidos, las _traidoras_ lagrimas a punto de escapar de su escondite para rodar por sus mejillas.

No podía creer que hubiera causado tal reacción en ella.

Ni que la estuviera haciendo sufrir nuevamente. No podía permitir eso.

"¿Lastimé tus sentimientos?"

"No," pero siempre había sido una mala mentirosa, y ahora no era la excepción.

Ni siquiera escuché su negativa, todo lo que escuchaba era un _¡Sí!_

De inmediato la tomé en mis brazos, tenía que asegurarle de cualquier modo que estaba equivocada. Que mi negativa no era por que no la deseara. Sería un tonto sino la deseara, pero también si la aceptaba en este momento. Tenía que hacerla entender que no tenía nada que ver con ella, y al mismo tiempo lo tenía que ver todo.

No iba a arriesgar su seguridad para satisfacer mi naturaleza egoísta. Porque si fuera solo por _mi_, ya hubiera sido mía.

No creía, de verdad, que aun dudara la atracción que representaba para mí.

Su rostro estuvo entre mi hombro y mi mando, acariciando y limpiando los ligeros rastros de humedad que habían empezado a aparecer en ella, con mi pulgar.

"Tú sabes porque tengo que decir no," le dije, explicando parte de mis razones para negarme. "Sabes que te deseo, también."

"¿Me deseas?" Bella preguntó, su voz llena de una intensa duda. Que me cortaba directo al corazón al escuchar el dolor en su voz.

"Por supuesto que si, niña tonta, hermosa, e hipersensible." Le dije, mientras sonreía una vez a lo absurdo de tener que asegurarle tales cosas a mi Bella. Y por ninguna de esas razones me había enamorado de ella. Esas eran solo extras en ella. "¿No lo hacen todos?" mi voz sonaba mas dura ahora, mientras veía en mi mente la lista de esos _todos_. "Siento como que haya una línea detrás de mi, compitiendo por colocarse en mejor posición, esperando a que haga un error suficientemente grande..."

Ese error ya había llegado, y de cualquier forma Bella me había elegido. ¿Cómo me había ganado el derecho de ser tan afortunado?

"Eres demasiado deseable por tu propio bien," y por el mío, pensé.

"¿Quién esta siendo tonto ahora?" su pregunta no me sorprendía. Bella nunca había creído en verdad que fuera así de deseable como ahora le aseguraba. Y como tantos ya le habían demostrado.

"¿Tengo que enviarte una petición para que me creas?" le pregunté, mi voz seria y bromista al mismo tiempo. "¿Te digo cuales nombres estarían arriba en la lista? Conoces a algunos de ellos, pero algunos quizá te sorprenderían."

En verdad la sorprenderían. Menos el de Jacob Black, quien era el segundo lugar de tal lista, y el que mas pendiente estaba de mi posible error.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin responder nada a mi comentario. "Solo estas tratando de distraerme," entonces no lo lograría. Había pensando muy bien en esto, sino lo lograba. "Regresemos al tema."

Suspiré, viendo cuan difícil sería sacarle de su loca idea.

"Dime si tengo algo mal," Bella murmuró, su voz un poco sacudida, en un intento en vano de sonar calmada. "Tus exigencias son matrimonio," al decir la ultima palabra, su rostro se torció en una mueca. Aun no estaba nada feliz con la idea. "pagarme los estudios, mas tiempo, y no te importaría si mi vehiculo fuera un poco mas rápido." Sus cejas se levantaron al terminar de enlistar mis _requisitos_, no exigencias como parecía creer. "¿Lo dije todo? Esa es una considerable lista."

Me fue difícil mantenerme serio al escuchar sus adorables quejas, creyendo con firme seguridad que la lista que acababa mencionar era de puras exigencias.

"Solo la primera es una exigencia. Los otros son meramente peticiones."

"Y mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es–"

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Exigencia? Si antes me había sido imposible soñar que Bella dejaría de lado sus prejuicios para aceptar mi propuesta, ahora mucho menos con la posición que había adoptado.

No podía darle lo que quería.

Por mas que quisiera, y no solo por mi obsesión por darle todo lo que deseaba, sino por mi también.

"¿Exigencia?" la interrumpí cuando creí escuchar mal. No me podía estar haciendo esto.

"Si, exigencia." Su voz, nuevamente, lleno de convicción.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. No quería creer que hablara seriamente, pero sus ojos me lo confirmaban.

"Casarme es un reto para mi," eso no lo dudaba, pero poniéndolo así, hacer el amor con ella, para mi también lo era. "No cederé a menos que obtenga algo a cambio."

¿Algo a cambio? ¿Qué no el matrimonio era a cambio de mí transformándola en lugar de Carlisle?

Ese había sido el trato, pero no se lo recordé.

En el fondo, deseando que me convenciera. Porque había una pequeña voz en mi mente, que crecía bastante rápido, gritando que si podía dárselo, que podía cumplir su deseo. Pero la lógica se negaba a acordar.

Luchando contra esa voz, me incliné hacia ella para murmurarle al oído lo que ya debía saber. "No." Dije lo mas suavemente que pude, rogando porque me entendiera. "No es posible ahora. Después, cuando seas menos frágil. Se paciente, Bella."

Sabía que esa no era una de sus virtudes. No una muy característica, al menos.

"Pero ese es el problema," su voz sonaba increíblemente seria. "No será lo _mismo_ cuando sea menos frágil. ¡No seré la misma! No sé quien _seré_ entonces."

¿Le preocupaba eso en verdad?

"Aun serás Bella," volví a decirle, forzándola a creerme.

¿De verdad lo dudaba? Se lo había dicho tantas veces que pensaba que ya lo creía. Pero podía asegurar que estaba en su mente dando vueltas, metiéndole falsas ideas. Como las palabras de Rosalie, las apuestas entre Emmett y Jasper, incluso yo mismo al no querer que cambiara...

Su frente se arrugó, confirmando mis miedos. "Si estoy tan perdida que querré matar a Charlie – que bebería la sangre de Jacob o Angela si tuviera la oportunidad - ¿cómo puede ese ser verdad?"

Oh, mi Bella. "Se te pasará." Le dije, esperando que creyera ahora si en mis palabras. No le mentiría, no en esto. "Y dudo que querrás beber la sangre del perro." Me estremecí de tan solo imaginarlo. No solo porque bebiera la sangre de un _humano_, pero por el hecho de ser de un hombre lobo. Nada apetecible. "Incluso como recién nacida, tendrás mejor gusto que ese."

"Pero eso será lo que siempre querré, ¿no? ¡Sangre, sangre y mas sangre!"

"El hecho de que sigas viva es prueba de que eso no es cierto." Le recordé, porque no había mejor prueba que la había entre nosotros.

"Después de mas de ochenta años," Bella murmuró, sus palabras atinando. "A lo que me refería es físico, de cualquier forma. Intelectualmente, sé que seré capaz de se yo misma... después de un tiempo. Pero solo puramente físico – siempre estaré sedienta, mas que otra cosa."

De nuevo, sus palabras atinaban a algo a lo no me podía negar. Porque era totalmente cierto lo que ahora me decía.

Bella siempre, como cualquiera de nosotros, siempre estaría sedienta. Por más años que pasaran. Si lo sabía, no entendía como era posible que aun así quisiera esta vida para ella. Yo no tenía nada especial para ser la razón de querer esta vida. Solo mi amor por ella, y no creía que valiera la pena perder su alma... pero no estábamos discutiendo eso.

¿Cómo responderle? No tenía forma de aligerar su miedo ante eso.

"Así que _seré_ diferente," Bella murmuró cuando yo no respondí. "Porque ahora mismo, físicamente, no hay nada que quiera mas que a ti."

Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrío por mi espalda.

"Mas que comida, o agua u oxigeno. Intelectualmente, tengo mis prioridades en un orden pocamente más razonable. Pero físicamente..."

La miré alzar una de mis manos hacia su rostro, mientras bajaba su cabeza la mismo tiempo.

Confundido, esperé a ver que haría.

Sus labios tocaron, entonces, la palma de mi mano, colocando suavemente un beso. La electricidad parecía emanar mas fuerte de lo usual al tocar la piel de mi mano con sus labios, recorriendo hasta la punta de mis pies...

Tomé un profundo trago de aire para calmar la sensación que me causaba.

_Podría matarla, _en mi mente se repetían las palabras, _podría matarla... la mataría..._

"Podría matarte," repetí lo que ya sabía. Tratando que lo tuviera claro.

Porque no era una posibilidad, era un hecho.

"No creo que pudieras," Bella contestó, aplastando mi deseo de que no siguiera con esto.

¿De qué otra forma podía convencerla?

Ya le había mostrado mi fuerza, ¿o un árbol le parecía muy débil?

Recordé rápidamente que mejor ejemplo podía darle. Por que quizá le parecía muy fácil arrancar pedacito por pedacito un árbol, pero el hierro. No creo que fuera eso posible para ella, aunque se tomara esta y la siguiente vida.

Solté su rostro para buscar detrás de mi una de las rosas que adornaban la cama, el sonido apenas se escuchó, y luego la cama tembló ligeramente.

Los ojos de Bella me seguían con atención y confusión, al no entender que trataba de hacer.

Le mostré la rosa de hierro en mis manos, para luego aplastarla en mi mano. El hecho no tomó ni dos segundos de mi tiempo, ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. El ejemplo era demasiado real para mí, mientras trataba de no imaginar que era la cabeza de Bella. Si yo recordaba nuestra primer noche juntos, en su recamara, justo después de regresar de nuestro prado, cuando le había explicado lo imposible que resultaba el que algo, como lo que ahora me pedía, fuera a pasar algún día entre nosotros, seguramente ella también debía recordarlo.

Ni un segundo pasó, y mi mano se abrió para que viera la prueba. El hierro había cedido por completo ante de supernatural fuerza, para quedar hecho polvo.

Bella alzó su mirada para verme con coraje. "Eso no es a lo que me refería. Ya _sé_ cuan fuerte eres. No tenías que romper los muebles."

Quien se sentía confundido ahora, era yo. "¿A _qué_ te referías entonces?" sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro, mientras trataba en vano de entender de lo que hablaba, lancé ligeramente el resto de polvo a una esquina.

"Obviamente no que no seas físicamente capaz de lastimarme," no se me pasó la forma en que lo dijo. _Físicamente capaz,_ podía ligeramente ver a donde nos llevaría este argumento. "si quisieras..." empecé a sacudir la cabeza, al entender lo que diría ahora. "mas que eso, _no_ quieres lastimarme... tanto que no creo que pudieras alguna vez."

"Quizá no funcione así, Bella."

"_Quizá,_" repitió con un tono de cierta burla. "No tienes mas idea de lo que hablas de lo que yo."

"Exactamente. ¿Imaginas que alguna vez tomaría ese tipo de riesgo contigo?"

Me conocía mejor para creer que eso pasaría.

No iba a cambiar de opinión. No arriesgaría su vida, solo para satisfacer deseos carnales. Ya llegaríamos a eso, cuando no fuera capaz de lastimarla siquiera. No había forma de que yo mismo aceptara tal situación. Todo mi ser se negaba. Ya la había perdido una vez, casi para siempre. No sería yo el causante de entregarla a otra vida que no fuera la eternidad que esperaba.

Sus ojos miraron los míos, y la derrota poco a poco los llenó.

"Por favor," murmuró después de un momento, su voz, como sus ojos, derrotada.

Pero no me podía resistir a esa palabra, mucho menos cuando venía de ella.

"Es todo lo que quiero. Por favor."

Quizá, solo quizá, no sería tan difícil como me obligaba a creer. Porque mi corazón me gritaba que accediera, que ella tenía la razón... y _mi_ razón, se negaba a aceptar.

Era como si Bella fuera mi corazón, y yo la razón.

Entonces, ¿Quién ganaría?

Sus ojos se cerraron, impidiéndome que viera en ellos. Pero no necesitaba ver más en ellos lo que sentían, lo que deseaban con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como yo lo deseaba.

¿Sería posible?

Mi cabeza estaba girando sin parar, llena de duda y miedos. Pero también de deseo y confianza.

¿Cuál era la correcta?

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, y había un nuevo brillo en ellos.

"¿Por favor?" su voz volvió a rogarme, casi destruyendo el control en mi mismo en ese mismo segundo. Su corazón parecía gritarme nuevamente mientras se aceleraba y Bella tartamudeaba de la emoción al hablar. "No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Sino funciona bien, bueno, entonces eso es todo. Solo déjanos _intentar_..." Déjanos, me pedía, no solo a ella, pero a mí también. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo potencialmente y peligrosamente atractiva que era para mí? "Y te daré lo que quieres,"

No podía creer que cedería a lo que fuera con tal de... _¿tenerme?_

¿Tanto así me deseaba?

"Me casaré contigo," Bella dijo, finalmente aceptando mi propuesta si yo aceptaba la suya. Sus demás palabras fueron escuchadas, pero perdieron importancia ante su disposición a casarse conmigo. "Te dejaré pagar Dartmouth, y no me quejaré por el soborno para poder entrar. ¡Incluso puedes comprarme un carro rápido si eso te hace feliz! Solo... _por favor._"

Pero, no, no podía. No tenía tanta confianza como Bella parecía tener en mí.

Así que rodeé mis brazos alrededor, y mis labios se fueron a su oreja, creyéndome apenas capaz de murmurar. Bella se estremeció cuando sintió el frío de mi aliento sobre su piel. "Esto es insoportable. Tantas cosas que he querido darte – y _esto_ es lo que decides exigir. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo doloroso que es, tratar de negarme a ti cuando me ruegas de esta forma?"

Sus siguientes palabras me dejaron congelado. "Entonces no te niegues," su voz salio entrecortada.

No dije nada. No tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

Estaba debatiéndome entre lo correcto y lo que quería.

"Por favor." Bella volvió a rogar.

Estaba tan cerca de derretirme en sus brazos, y simplemente darle lo que me pedía. Intentar, solo eso.

"Bella..." en alguna parte de mi mente sabía que las siguiente palabras debían ser de negación, pero no las pude encontrar. Mi rostro estaba frente a su cuello, y el latir de su sangre corriendo en esa parte de su cuerpo no causaba ningún efecto en mi. No, era su suave y caliente piel la que causaba un efecto en mi, uno casi insoportable.

Mis labios tocaron su piel, moviéndome de arriba abajo, imaginando como sería el resto de su piel...

Su corazón parecía haber enloquecido.

Y lo siguiente que supe, es que sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Sabía que había un buen argumento detrás de mi derrota ante ella, pero no podía encontrarla. Había pasado a la esquina más profunda de mi cabeza, todo giraba ahora alrededor de bella y sus labios sobre los míos, su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro mientras sus labios se abrían entre los míos, hacían que mi cabeza y mi mente se intoxicaran solo por el hecho de tenerla en mis brazos. Mis manos se fueron a su rostro, queriendo tener su suave piel bajo mis dedos.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo mis dedos, a través de cada centímetro de ropa que nos separaban. Su rostro y su cuello incendiados con la cercanía, que ambos, estábamos permitiendo por primera vez.

Y por primera vez, de verdad creí que podría probar más que solo sus labios, su cuello, su rostro…

No solo porque ella confiaba en mi ciegamente, pero porque ambos lo deseábamos. Podía casi oler el deseo que emanaba su cuerpo por tener el mío. Sus palabras y acciones ya me lo habían demostrado casi demasiado explícitamente. Y ahora sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello con más emoción de la usual. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, hasta el punto que hiciera que me preocupara porque fuera a detenerse; pero no tanto para hacer que me detuviera.

Bella se estremeció, y esta vez no me hizo detenerme, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía, no quería detenerme, quería ser suyo por completo, y que ella lo fuera mía y nadie más.

Su respiración se acelero también, necesitando del oxigeno que hoy _yo_ me rechazaba a usar. Ni siquiera recordaba lo incomodo que resultaba. Tenía a Bella en mis brazos, no quería absolutamente nada más.

Porque si ella quería esta experiencia, ¿por qué no dársela?

_Yo_ quería ser su elegido, no quería que pensara en alguien más. Y debí saber mejor, para saber que no habría nadie más en su mente. No importaba cuan larga o cuanto shock le causaría saber quiénes estaban interesados en ella, no importaba porque ella solamente me quería a mí.

Sentí sus labios lentamente alejarse de mí, sin aliento. Pero no permitiría que hubiera distancia entre nosotros esta noche. No podía. Así que mis labios siguieron la línea de su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Podía sentir, y escuchar con demasiada claridad el latido de su sangre corriendo sin control por sus venas.

Sus manos se soltaron, para recorrer desde mi cuello, hasta mi pecho. La línea de fuego que dejaron sus dedos mientras desabotonaban uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, fue más fuerte y eléctrica de lo que jamás imagine podría sentir.

No quería dejar de sentirlo.

Sus manos recorrieron entonces mi pecho desnudo, un pequeño jadeo dejo sus labios al recorrerme, mientras dejaban otra línea de fuego por donde pasaban. La corriente eléctrica parecía a punto de reavivar mi muerto corazón. Casi sentía la sangre volver a recorrer mis venas.

Bella atrajo mis labios a los suyos una vez más, con una intensidad, que apenas podía creer, que siguiera aumentando.

"_Aunque, ahora tengo curiosidad…"_ recordé mis palabras de aquella primera noche con Bella. _"¿Alguna vez _tu_…?"_

"_Claro que no,"_ su rostro se había incendiado de un rojo demasiado atractivo en más de una manera. _"Te dije que nunca me había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera cerca."_

"_Lo sé. Es solo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas. Sé que el amor y la lujuria no siempre mantienen la misma compañía."_

"_Para mi si lo hacen. Ahora, de cualquier forma, que existen para mí por completo."_

"_Eso esta bien. Tenemos esa única cosa en común, por lo menos."_

Esa simple conversación, cuando siquiera besarla de esta forma, me hubiera parecido imposible de concebir, me trajo a la realidad.

Aun más cuando sentí a Bella batallar con los botones de su blusa…

¿Estaba a punto de acercarla más a romper una regla tan importante? No estaba seguro que pensaría Bella, pero si estuviéramos en mi época… ya estaría condenada, aun más.

No podía permitir eso.

Había prometido mantenerla fuera del camino de la tentación, y este claramente lo era.

Me apresure a tomar sus manos, para luego sostenerla por encima de su cabeza. Esto tenía que terminar ahora mismo. No podía ser yo el causante de aun más rompimientos de reglas, mucho menos si ella estaba involucrada. Yo estaba condenada, pero ella aun no.

Lleve mis labios a su oído, y le murmure, "Bella," tenía que controlarme, antes de volver a caer en su seducción. "¿Podrías _por favor_ dejar de quitarte la ropa?"

No podía creer sus siguientes palabras, y que solo hubiera confusión en ella. Me dejaron congelado por un segundo. "¿Quieres hacer esa parte?"

Mi Bella… claro que no quería hacerlo, pero teníamos que.

"No esta noche," le aclare, solo habría cambio de fecha, no de planes, pensaba mientras recorría la piel desde su mejilla hasta su mandíbula. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su piel, y su sangre latir fuertemente. Apenas está queriendo recuperar el aliento después de una sensual sesión de besos.

"Edward, no-"

"No estoy diciendo que no," le dije, esperando que me creyera. "Solo digo que _esta noche_ no."

Bella no respondió, pero podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por controlar su respiración aun entrecortada.

"Dame una buena razón por la que esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra noche," su voz aun estaba sin aliento, así que perdió fuerza, pero su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada, mostrando más claramente lo que su voz no podía.

Pero la verdad era que la noche no tenía nada de malo. Había otras buenas razones, pero una que era más creíble.

"No naci ayer," reí al escuchar lo tonto que se escuchaba. Ni hace dieciocho o ciento nueve años, no eran ayer. "De los dos, ¿Quién crees que esta menos dispuesto a darle al otro lo que quiere?" esa pregunta era fácil. Aunque pareciera que era yo, no lo era. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que había sido parar. "Acabas de prometerme casarte conmigo antes de hacer cualquier cambio, pero si cedo esta noche, ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no te irás corriendo a Carlisle en la mañana? Yo soy – claramente- mucho menos reluctante a darte lo que quieres. Así que… tu primero."

La forma en que sus ojos se agrandaron casi al punto de salirse de sus lugares, no me impresionaron. Sabía que mis palabras, al menos las dos últimas no serian de su total agrado.

Pero así estaban las cosas. Compromiso, eso acababa de hacer.

Le gustara o no.

"¿Tengo que casarme contigo primero?" Bella pregunto después de exhalar.

"Ese es el trato – tómalo o déjalo. ¿Compromiso, recuerdas?"

Pensé que solo había una forma de ponerla a que le empezara a agradar la idea de estar comprometidos, de casarse conmigo y pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado. Si eso era lo que realmente deseaba, convertirse en un monstruo solo para estar conmigo, no debería de tener problema con la idea del matrimonio.

Sabía bien que reacción causaban mis besos en ella, y recordé lo rápido que se había contentado conmigo aquella noche, aquí en esta misma cama, después de que Alice la había _secuestrado_…

Mis brazos la encontraron, y luego la aseguraron a mi lado, mis labios siguieron el mismo ejemplo, uniéndose a los suyos sin ninguna intención de dejarla irse de mi lado.

Tenía que saber que lo que más me importaba, no era el matrimonio, sino el poder decirle, gritarle al mundo _entero_ que ella era mía, solamente mía, en todas las formas posibles. Porque eso tenía que quedarle bien claro, no solo a una persona, pero a una muy completa lista.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo seguía casi al tope. Sus labios ansiosos, tan pronto como tocaron los míos. Todas sus preocupaciones, y las mías con ellas, pasando a segundo plano.

"Creo que esa es una idea realmente mala," me dijo después de soltarla, solo para escuchar a su voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento.

Sus ojos no del todo de acuerdo con su voz. Aunque estaba seguro que ella aun no lo sabía.

Quizá otro par de besos serian suficientes… podría besarla el resto de la eternidad.

"No me sorprende que te sientas de esa forma. Tienes una mente muy cuadriculada."

La pequeñita V entre sus ojos apareció de nuevo, "¿Cómo paso esto?" su voz era una mezcla de berrinche y molestia. "Pensé que estaba llevando el control esta noche – por una vez – y ahora, de repente –"

La corte de tajo antes de que siguiera, no quería saber cómo expresaría su no tan gusto por la noticia.

"Estas comprometida." Termine por ella, en un tono que seguramente no saldría de su boca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico, y horror. "¡Ew! _Por favor_ no digas eso en voz alta."

Sabía que su respuesta seria negativa, pero quería que las palabras salieran de su boca. Debía estar alegre, porque aunque tuviera que dar algo a cambio, estaba consiguiendo lo que ella quería, ¿o no?

"¿Vas a romper tu promesa?" pregunte, tomando su rostro en mis manos para acercarla hacia mí. Quería ver bien la respuesta en sus ojos, era más honesta que lo que sus palabras llegarían a aceptar.

Sus ojos me miraron de regreso con un poco de ira, seguramente porque podía leer la diversión en mis ojos.

Le sonreí, perfectamente consciente del efecto que causaba en ella. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse un poco, y podía ver el trabajo que le costaba no dejarme ver que ya había causado un efecto positivo en ella.

¿No podía estar un poco alegre? Quería compartirlo con ella.

Pero cuando no respondió, insistí, "¿Lo harás?"

"Ugh!" finalmente respondió con un gruñido. "No, no lo haré. ¿Ya estás feliz?"

Feliz. No era una palabra lo suficientemente grande, ni podía abarcar completamente la felicidad, el gozo que sentía en ese momento. Aunque no fuera la forma en que hubiera esperado que me respondiera, sino con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando aunque fuera un poco de alegría por su decisión. Iba a conseguir lo que quería a través del matrimonio.

¿Por qué no podía compartir la felicidad que yo sentía? Que parecía sentir por ambos.

Le sonreí, esperando viera del todo mi alegría. "Excepcionalmente."

Bella respondió con otro gruñido.

"¿No estas en absoluto feliz?"

Sus labios no se abrieron para responder con suficiente rapidez, antes de que mis labios hubieran sellado los suyos, en una silenciosa respuesta.

Podía sentir la emoción y alegría en la forma en que me besaba. Lo que ella no se atrevía a admitir, no podía ser escondido, de cualquier forma.

La besé con más emoción,

"Un poco," respondió cuando recuperó el aliento. "Pero no por casarme."

Tenía que aceptarlo, y si besándola lo haría, no seria yo quien me negara a recibir su respuesta de esa forma. Sus labios y sus manos se movían con increíble pasión, y una alegría profunda, de la que quizá no era ni siquiera consciente de sentir. Por esa tal vez no aceptaba que _si_ estaba feliz.

Tanta insistencia de mi parte por aceptar que esta decisión le agradaba, me recordó que ella parecía jugar mi papel, o el que por lo menos debería.

"¿Te da la sensación de que todo esta al revesado?" le preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente en su oído, al pensar en ello. "Tradicionalmente, ¿no debería tú estar argumentando mi lado, y yo el tuyo?"

Su respuesta no podía ser más acertada. "No hay mucho que sea tradicional entre tú y yo."

"Cierto."

La besé nuevamente, disfrutando la nueva sensación que sentía al tener sus labios sobre los míos. Algo tan nuevo y refrescante que apenas podía controlar, y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el nuevo compromiso entre nosotros. El saber que a quien sostenía en mis brazos ya no era mi _novia_, sino mi prometida, me hacia mas feliz de lo que me había sentido desde que la conocía. Iba mas allá de saber que nos casaríamos, pero que amaba lo suficiente para que echara por la borde los prejuicios con que había crecido. No importaba su temor a su madre, ni a Charlie, ni a lo que pasara en la luna de miel, quería estar conmigo, para siempre.

Me detuve un momento, para que Bella recuperara el aliento, y su corazón volviera a la normalidad.

Bella usó el momento para volver a argumentar. Veía en sus ojos que eso era justamente lo que venía. "Mira, Edward." Murmuró cuando me llevé su mano hacia mis labios, tocando gentilmente la suave piel de su palma. "Dije que me casare contigo, y lo haré. Lo prometo. Lo juro. Si quieres, firmaré un contrato con mi propia sangre."

La sangre de sus venas latió fuertemente al nombrar la palabra _sangre_, causando un efecto raro en mí.

¿Cómo podría creer que querría que derramara su sangre para firmar un contrato?

"No es gracioso." Le dije, sintiendo la sangre que corría por su muñeca.

"Lo que digo es esto," siguió insistiendo. Parecía que no me conocía, pero también la conocía a ella. Ninguno de los dos cambiaríamos de opinión. Pero estaba seguro que ella se rendiría primero. Por lo menos en esta ocasión. "no te voy a engañar o nada. Me conoces mejor. Así que realmente no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos - ¿cuan seguido pasa eso? – y has proveído con esta grande y cómoda cama..."

¿Ese era todo el problema? ¿La cama?

No me era difícil de creer que pensara que en nuestra luna de miel no habría una cama. O que fuéramos a estar rodeados de mi familia o su padre en la habitación contigua. De eso me encargaría yo que no pasara.

"No esta noche."

"¿No confías en mi?" pero no había convicción en su voz.

"Por supuesto que si."

Bella alzó mi rostro con la mano que había estado besando, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, buscando.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Bella preguntó, insistiendo en lo mismo. "No es como sino supieras que vas a ganar al final," su voz se tornó berrinchuda, mientras su frente se arrugaba. "Siempre ganas."

No estaba del todo seguro de eso. "Solo cubro mis apuestas."

Sus ojos de inmediato penetraron los míos, buscando algo mas en mis palabras, algo mas que se encontraba cuidadosamente escondido. Sabía que lo encontraría, no había nada que pudiera escapara a sus ojos, una vez que se decidía a encontrar lo que fuera que le fuera escondido.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y murmuró en tono acusatorio, "Hay algo más. ¿_Tú_ estas planeando echarte para atrás?"

¿Cómo podía siquiera considerarlo?

Aun cuando sabía que lo mas probable y lo mas seguro para ella sería que yo me echara para atrás, ya lo había prometido, y cumpliría con mi palabra.

"No," le respondí, esperando que escuchara la promesa en mi respuesta. "Te lo juro, _si_ lo intentaremos. Después de que te cases conmigo."

Su cabeza se sacudió, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, luego dejó salir una risa que no contenía nada de alegría. "Me haces sentir como un villano en un melodrama – girando mi bigote mientras trato de robarle la virtud de alguna pobre chica."

Sin tener idea, Bella había dado en el clavo. Aunque en realidad ella era la pobre chica.

Mis ojos vieron los suyos, buscando en ellos si tenía alguna pequeña idea de lo que hablaba. Y no había nada más que ingenuidad por un segundo, antes de que su mente captara la verdad en sus palabras. Escondí mi mirada de su escrutinio. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaria, con las viejas ideas que habían sido parte de mi educación hace casi cien años, con la educación que ahora se tenía.

Mis labios tocaron la suave piel de su cuello, tratando de distraerla. Pero sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaría.

"¿Eso es, no?" Bella murmuró entre una risa sorda que salio de sus labios, el sonido no tenía, nuevamente, nada de alegría, sino otro sentimiento al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. "¡Estas tratando de proteger tu virtud!"

Sabía la palabra que usaría para describir la situación, anticuado, chapado a la antigua.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

Escuché como su mano chocaba contra sus labios al tratar de sostener la carcajada que amenazaba con hacerse escuchar.

"No, niña tonta," era hora de poner las cosas en su orden correcto. "Estoy tratando de proteger la _tuya_. Y los estas haciendo sorprendentemente difícil."

"De todo lo ridículo-"

¿Podía en verdad considerar esto ridículo?

¿El casarse? Pero no el entregar tu alma por una vida de eternidad, como un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre...

Su lógica y la forma en que su cerebro funcionaba no eran la correcta.

Quizá debí haber considerado más seriamente la idea de internarla cuando lo pensé la primera vez.

"Déjame preguntarte algo," introduje mientras esperaba que se pusiera seria. Esto tenia que entenderlo cien por ciento bien. No era algo para tomar a la ligera. "Hemos tenido esta discusión antes, pero compláceme. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen un alma?" conocía la respuesta a la perfección, aunque quisiera pensar como Carlisle. "¿Una oportunidad de ir al paraíso, o lo que sea que haya después de esta vida?

"Dos," Bella respondió sin un segundo de vacilación. Sorprendiéndome nuevamente. Su convicción no había cambiado ni un poco después de tanto tiempo.

"De acuerdo," concedí, sabiendo que sería una innecesaria discusión el argumentar lo contrario con Bella. "Quizá eso sea cierto. Ahora, hay un mundo lleno de disensión acerca de esto, pero una abrumadora mayoría parece pensar que hay algunas reglas que tienen que ser seguidas."

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña.

"¿La reglas de los vampiros no son suficientes para ti?" No podía creer que hablara en serio. "¿Quieres preocuparte por la de los humanos también?"

"No podría lastimar," le recordé, encogiendo los hombros. "Por si acaso."

No entendía que contenían mis palabras para hacerla verme con esa mirada, había un coraje en ellos. Quizá no le gustaba a donde iba dirigido.

Así que seguí, "Ahora, por supuesto, quizá sea demasiado tarde para mi, incluso si tienes razón acerca de mi alma."

Pero ya no podía fingir estar tan seguro como antes, desde aquel afortunado y uno de los más felices momentos de mi vida, en que Bella me había salvado de haber terminado hecho cenizas en aquella macabra torre de Volterra, me era imposible creer que no había posibilidad absoluta de que Bella y Carlisle tuvieran razón.

"No, no lo es." Bella me respondió, su tono enojado. Comprendía la razón. Bella jamás había dudado, ni por un segundo el que nosotros tuviéramos alma.

Pero era diferente el creer que no era demasiado tarde para mí.

Solo había un concepto que seguía limpio. Y Bella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo cambiar.

¿Si supiera cómo pensaba, la haría cambiar de opinión?

"'No mataras' _es_ comúnmente aceptada por los mas importante sistemas de creencias. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella."

Más de la que puedes imaginar, pensé, pero no dije nada.

"Solo los malos." Bella dijo, su tono ingenuo, sus ojos tristes.

No iba a empezar una discusión. Pero todos sabíamos que no había diferencia cuando de matar se trataba. Era un asesinato por donde lo vieras.

Así que solo dije, "Quizá eso cuente," encogí los hombros. "quizá no lo haga. Pero tú no has matado a nadie-"

"Que _tú_ sepas," Bella interrumpió, sus ojos brillando con esa inocencia que adoraba en ella, y su voz emanaba una tierna ingenuidad que le impedía ser capaz de mentir con convicción.

Sonreí, y continué. "Y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerte fuera del camino de la tentación."

"De acuerdo," Bella murmuro. "Pero no estábamos peleando por cometer asesinatos."

¡Tan fácilmente discutía sobre ello!

No directamente era ese el tema, pero iba a lo mismo. Estaba seguro que lo entendía.

"El mismo principio se aplica – la única diferencia es que este es el única área en el cual soy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar una regla inquebrantada?"

Sus ojos nuevamente brillaron con duda. "¿Una?"

Oh, mi tierna y dulce Bella. Podía ver como sus ojos me miraba aun como si fuera un ser perfecto. Pero estaba lejos de serlo. Y a estas alturas Bella debería ser quien mejor lo supiera, ¿o no?

"Sabes que he robado," era hora de confesar algunos de mis interminables pecados. "he mentido, he codiciado…" seguramente ya habría de entendido cuan negra estaba mi alma a estas alturas. "mi virtud es todo lo que me queda."

Sonreí cuando termine. Seguramente eso al menos debería importarle a Bella.

"Yo miento todo el tiempo." Bella repuso, aun tratando de hallar una forma de negarse a lo que le decía.

"Yes," le dije, con Charlie en mi mente. "pero eres tan mala mentirosa que realmente no cuenta. Nadie te cree."

"En verdad espero que estes equivocado en eso – porque de otra forma Charlie esta a punto de irrumpir por la puerta con una pistola cargada."

¡Como si eso fuera posible!

Podría escuchar, sino a su mente, a cualquier carro que se acercara a menos de tres kilómetros…

"Charlie es más feliz cuando pretende creerse tus historias. El preferiría mentirse a sí mismo que mirar demasiado cerca." Le sonreí abiertamente, imaginando cual sería la reacción de Charlie si no creyera en las mentiras de Bella.

Todo sería mucho más difícil.

"Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que alguna vez codiciaste?" sus ojos otras vez tenían el brillo de la duda en ellos al preguntarme. "Lo tienes todo."

Ahora sí. Pero hubo un tiempo en que no tenía nada, no hasta que ella había llegado a mi vida para llenar el vacío con el que había vivido inconscientemente por más de un siglo.

"Te codicie a ti," murmure a Bella, sonriendo. "No tenía derecho a quererte – pero me extendí y te tome de cualquier forma. ¡Y ahora mira en que te has convertido! Tratando de seducir a un vampiro." Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba solo mitad horrorizado al pensar en eso, pero no era capaz de decirlo con honesta sinceridad. Porque parte de mi se alegraba del poder que tenía en ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron gentiles, y todo el amor que me demostraba, podía ser visto claramente en su mirada. "Puedes codiciar lo que ya es tuyo. Además, pensé que era _mi_ virtud la que te preocupaba."

"Lo es. Si es demasiado tarde para mi… bueno, estaré condenado – " me redimí, no queriendo que Bella creyera que jugaba con ella. "sin juego de palabras intencional – si los dejara mantenerte fuera a ti, también."

Sus siguientes palabras me dejaron helado, porque tenían una impenetrable razón. Porque yo me sentía de la misma forma.

"No puedes obligarme a ir a un lugar en el que tu no estarás. Esa es mi definición del infierno. Como sea, tengo una fácil solución a todo esto: nunca muramos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Suena lo suficientemente simple," le dije, guardando la broma para mi mismo. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"

Pero Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuantas noches, cuando minutos, cuantos segundos había pasado considerando esa simple idea.

Y Alice tenía razón, al menos en esto, no podía pelear contra esto. Bella había nacido destinada a ser condenada a esta vida que solamente le podía ofrecer. Pero había algo en común, juntos era el paraíso, separados era el infierno, ¿entonces, para que esforzarme en hacernos infelices?

Sonreí, dándome cuenta finalmente de cuan cerca estaba nuestro paraíso.

Pero Bella retuvo un coraje en sus ojos, su frente arrugada, hasta que de sus labios salió un gruñido. "_Humph._" El coraje en sus ojos se escuchaba en su voz. "Así que eso es todo. No dormirás conmigo hasta que estemos _casados_."

Sabía a que se refería con _dormir_, pero su tono y lo molesto que le causaba era encantador, que quise bromear con ella. Hacer el momento más ligero.

"Técnicamente, jamás podre _dormir_ contigo."

Sus ojos rolaron al escuchar mi respuesta, entendiendo. "Muy maduro, Edward."

Tomando en cuenta mi edad… bueno, lo mejor sería quedarme callado y no mencionar absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con la edad.

"Pero, otro que ese detalle, si, lo tienes correcto."

"Creo que tienes un motivo ulterior."

¿Podía en realidad leerme tan bien? Mis ojos se abrieron, tratando de fingir inocencia, pero Bella era demasiada buena para detectar esos detallitos. Y sabía que si podía leerme así de bien, como yo a ella.

"¿Otro?"

"Sabes que esto acelerara las cosas," su tono acusatorio solo causo que me dieran ganas de reír, pero me retuve.

"Solo hay una cosa que quiero acelerar, y el resto puede esperar para siempre… pero por eso, es verdad, tus impacientes hormonas humanas son mis más poderosas aliadas en este punto."

La mirada en sus ojos cambio repentinamente de obstinación a aceptación y luego a terror.

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto," ¿lo estaba aceptando, entonces? "¡Cuando pienso en Charlie… Renée! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que Angela pensara?"

Podía creer que se preocupara por lo que su madre pensara, ¿pero Angela?

"¿O Jessica? Ugh. Ya puedo escuchar los chismes."

Y por Renée, creo que lo supo incluso antes que yo mismo. Desde nuestra visita a Jacksonville, al ver nuestra relación, desde ese momento había sabido que esto iba más allá de un enamoramiento. Primordialmente, al ver el cambio en su hija desde la última vez que la había visto…

Alce una ceja al escuchar su tono, la preocupación innecesaria que le causaba todo esto.

Rápidamente pensé en una forma de hacerlo menos doloroso para ella, y de inmediato vi el rostro enojado de mi hermana Alice. Ella sería la única que se aventaría hacia mí en un ataque al ver que planeaba para que Bella dejara de preocuparse.

Quizá no la única, el rostro de Esme apareció en mi mente. Decepción plena en sus facciones.

Incluso la madre de Bella, considerando el hecho de que creía firmemente que Bella ya tenía una fecha que no le había revelado durante nuestra visita. Si pudiera, para calmar su obsesión por la reacción de su madre, le diría a Bella que sería una de las más felices al escuchar la maravillosa noticia.

Pero no era el momento oportuno. Quizá eso solo la enloquecería más.

Bella se estremeció, y supe que hora de usar mi plan de contingencia.

Había deseado realmente que no fuera necesario usarlo, Las Vegas no era mi idea favorita para tener la boda perfecta con mi Bella. Pero si eso lo hacía más llevadero para ella, no me negaría.

Lo único que importaba era que se casara conmigo.

Cuando vi que se estaba poniendo peor, interpuse. "No tiene que ser una gran producción. No necesito ninguna ostentación. No tendrás que decirle a nadie o hacer ningún cambio. Iremos a Vegas – " trate de no hacer una mueca al nombrar Las Vegas. "puedes usar un par de viejos pantalones e iremos a la capilla con la ventanilla sin bajar del coche. Solo quiero que sea oficial – que me pertenezcas a mí y _a nadie más_."

Solo había una persona que tenía que saberlo: Jacob Black.

Quizá solamente de esa forma dejaría de intentar robarme a Bella.

Su mirada cambio, y luego dijo. "No podría ser mas oficial de lo que ya es."

"Ya veremos eso," le dije, mientras pensaba solo en una persona. "¿Supongo que no quieres tu anillo ahora?"

Disfrute a medias del nuevo horror que apareció en su rostro al nombrar solo la palabra _anillo_.

Antes de responder, Bella trago saliva fuertemente. Casi creí que no sería capaz de respirar. "Supones correctamente."

No pude evitar reírme al ver su preocupación. No entendía cual era su problema. Solo era un anillo, no la mordería. Si no me tenía miedo a mí, que era capaz de mucho mas, ¿Cuál era el problema con un inofensivo anillo?

"Esta bien. Lo tendré en tu dedo lo suficientemente pronto."

Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de un poco de coraje. "Hablas como si ya tuvieras uno."

"Lo tengo," acepte, esperando que ella también pudiera aceptarlo. "Listo de ser puesto a ti a tu primer signo de debilidad."

"Eres increíble." Bella murmuro.

No, tu lo eres, pensé pero no dije nada.

Me pregunte rápidamente, viendo en sus ojos, si sería un buen momento para presentarle el anillo que sentía quemaba un agujero desde donde estaba, gritando que estaba listo para ocupar si destino final.

Bella ya había aceptado… y eso había sido lo más difícil para ella, ¿o no?

"¿Quieres verlo?" pregunte antes de pensarlo mejor.

"¡No!" Bella grito atemorizada.

Huh, creo que había sido un error gigantesco el haber considerado esta noche como la perfecta.

Ahora me preguntaba si Bella de verdad quería casarse conmigo, pasar la eternidad a mi lado, estar conmigo de esa forma, si la aterraba el solo nombrar la idea de hacer oficial nuestra unión…

No entendía porque se negaba tan rotundamente. ¿Quizá su inconsciente le gritaba que debía estar a lado de Jacob y no mío?

Trate de borrar ese pensamiento. Solo era el tonto miedo que le tenia después de todo lo que sus padres habían, después de todo lo que su madre le había enseñado durante toda su vida, solo era su temor a la reacción que desencadenaría esta noticia en sus padres, todos sus prejuicios de una vida entera…

"Eso esta bien," me encogí de hombros. "Puede esperar."

Bella suspiro, sus ojos tomando un color oscuro. "Enséname el maldito anillo, Edward."

¿El maldito anillo?

Apenas en este momento agradecía profundamente que mi madre y mi padre estuvieran muertos, para que así no pudieran escuchar a Bella expresarse de esa forma sobre algo tan preciado para nosotros.

Así menos aceptaría mostrárselo. "No," le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Bella no dijo nada, sus ojos mirando profundamente mi mirada y mi rostro. Buscando alguna señal de debilidad.

"¿Por favor?" su voz se torno suave, gentil, y solo me hizo sospechar de lo que haría. Sus ojos tenían ahora otro brillo que reconocía de inicios de esta noche, cuando trato de seducirme… sus dedos tocaron la piel de mi rostro suavemente, dejando un rastro incendiado mientras lo recorría. "¿Por favor puedo verlo?"

No podía creerlo, y al mismo tiempo sí.

Bella había encontrado mi debilidad. Después de dos años, finalmente había dado con la única palabra que no podía resistir de sus labios.

Estaba en problemas.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron entonces, y murmure, "Tú eres la criatura más peligrosa que jamás había conocido."

Fui hacia el pequeño cajón donde se encontraba guardada la cajita con el anillo, y lo tome para volver hacia Bella. Todo el tiempo temiendo su reacción. Solo había aceptado verlo después de ver mi decepción ante su negación.

No le gustara, pensaba mientras regresaba a ella.

No podía creer, y me dolía que fuera así, que Bella rechazara tan preciada posesión. Por las mejillas de mi madre hubieran rodado lágrimas…

Así que no vería su cara de asco al ver tal anillo, por lo que me senté a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo, mientras colocaba la pequeña cajita de satín en su rodilla para que la tomara entre sus dedos.

"Adelante y mírala, entonces."

Sus dedos temblaron muy ligeramente, tanto que no creía que Bella fuera consciente de tan sutil movimiento.

Tanto, que me parecía ridículo su temor.

Después de acariciar el satín de la caja, Bella murmuro. "¿No gastaste _mucho_ dinero, verdad? Miénteme, si lo hiciste."

"No gaste nada," le dije, honestamente esta vez. "Es solo otro objeto usado." Al mismo recordaba muy apenas como había lucido en las blancas y gentiles manos de mi madre. "Este es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre."

"Oh," su tono era claramente sorprendió. Casi podía apostar que había creído que había sido comprado en cualquier tienda como Tifanny.

Sus dedos parecían querer abrirlo, pero no lo hacían.

"Supongo que es un poco anticuado," ¿preferiría algo moderno, en lugar del anillo que mi madre había usado? No parecía muy Bella la idea. "Anticuado, justo como yo. Puedo conseguirte algo más moderno. ¿Algo de Tiffany?"

"Me gustan las cosas anticuadas," Bella respondió. Lo sé, amor, pensé. Entonces mis ojos finalmente vieron a Bella abrir la caja.

Sostuve mi aliento…

La tenue luz de la habitación sobre los diamantes incrustados en el anillo que ahora veía finalmente la luz gracias a Bella, brillaban y bailaban sobre el rostro sorprendido de mi Bella. Lucia radiante, y aun no llevaba puesto el anillo que por fin pondría su sello oficial en nuestro compromiso.

Escuche como Bella jadeo ligeramente al verlo, sus ojos pestañeaban rápidamente, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían.

Sus dedos se acercaron hacia el anillo. ¿Lo tocaría?

Y entonces rozaron gentilmente las piedras que lo adornaban. "Es tan _bonito_."

"¿Te gusta?"

¿Podía ser posible que lo aceptara? ¿O respondería con algún comentario minimalista?

Su frente se arrugo muy ligeramente cuando escucho mi pregunta, y sabía que seguiría antes de que lo dijera.

Así que cuando lo dijo, no me sorprendió. "Es hermoso," murmuro mientras encogía sus hombros. Pero ya no me podía engañar, claro. "¿A quién no le gustaría?"

Reí entre dientes cuando escuche su tono, y su fallido intento por fingir que no le interesaba. De verdad le había gustado, mucho más de lo que me dejaba ver y a ella misma. ¿No podía permitirse un halago de vez en cuando?

"Veamos si te queda," le dije.

Role los ojos cuando su mano izquierda, como por acción refleja, se cerró en un puño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba impresionado por el terror que parecía sentir por solo probarse el anillo.

Quizá, después de la boda, ni siquiera lo usaría. Y el anillo de mi madre que tantos años había esperado por ser usado para el resto de la eternidad volvería a estar guardado en algún rincón oscuro…

Por lo menos tenía que verlo una vez en su mano.

"Bella," le dijo suspirando, casi exasperado por su actitud. "No voy a soldarlo a tu dedo. Solo pruébatelo para que pueda ver si necesita ser ajustado. Luego puedes quitártelo de inmediato."

"Bien," Bella aceptó con un gruñido.

Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, y luego vi que su mano se movía hacia la pequeña cajita donde descansaba el anillo de mi madre, que ahora era de Bella.

Pero no me perdería de la oportunidad de deslizarlo, como tantas veces había imaginado, por su dedo yo mismo. Quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tuviera de hacerlo. Así que me apresure, los nervios carcomiéndome por dentro mientras me mano se adelantaba a la de Bella. Mis dedos tocaron la fría banda de diamantes y la tome entre mis dedos.

Una sensación de miedo y emoción me recorrió al regresar a su mano, para finalmente colocar al anillo en su último hogar.

Cuando el anillo entraba en su lugar, sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse, casi podía sentir como temblaba todo su cuerpo mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo.

Levante su mano hacia la luz para ver con claridad, ambos, como lucia.

De inmediato, sentí su cuerpo relajarse nuevamente, como si el miedo que había sentido antes hubiera desaparecido completamente. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era tan terrible como había pensado.

Pero no podía concentrarme en eso. No podía creer que el anillo de mi madre ahora estuviera luciendo imponente y hermoso en la mano de mi Bella. Por fin podía decir que Bella ya no era mi _novia_, sino mi prometida. Y muy pronto, mi esposa, para toda la eternidad.

"Te queda perfecto." Le dije mientras me seguía regocijando en el hecho de que finalmente Bella hubiera aceptado mi propuesta. Pero por su bien y el mío, trate de que mi tono no revelara lo feliz que estaba "Eso es bueno – me salva de un viaje a la joyería."

Bella no era tonta, claro, así que al escucharme, alzo su mirada hacia mi rostro, sus ojos buscando lo que no le mostraba.

"¿Te gusta eso, no?" pregunte después de unos segundos de ver a mis ojos, sus dedos revoloteando frente a mi contra la tenue luz que aun así lograba un hermoso efecto en su anillo.

"Claro," respondí encogiendo mis hombros. "Se ve muy lindo en ti."

Bella siguió observando y buscando en mi rostro, en mis ojos… y como sabia que al final lograría encontrar lo que trataba de disimular, decidí dejarla ver cuán feliz, cuan emocionado, cuan… no creía que hubieran palabras suficientes para poder describir lo que sentía en este momento. Ya no había duda de que este seria, hasta ahora, la mejor noche de mi vida.

La escuche sostener el aliento justo antes de que mis labios tocaran los suyos.

Presione mis labios con una nueva y mucho más potente pasión y emoción como nunca antes había sentido.

Sentí, por primera vez, como si yo también necesitara el oxigeno para respirar.

Le di espacio a Bella, solo para murmurar en su oído. "Si, me gusta. _No _tienes idea."

Sin haber recuperado del todo el aliento, Bella respondió riendo un poco. "Te creo." Era la primera vez en la noche que la escuchaba reír así.

Estaba también feliz, aunque quizá no lo aceptara si le preguntara.

Solo había una cosa más que haría perfecta esta noche, y esperaba que Bella lo tomara tranquilamente y lo aceptara sin refunfuñar.

"¿Te importa si hago algo?" le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que mis brazos se apretaban a su alrededor, preparándome para bajarla de la cama conmigo. Por un segundo me abrumó la idea de pedírselo de forma oficial.

"Lo que quieras." Bella respondió, totalmente inconsciente de mi propósito.

Entonces la solté, para bajar de la cama.

Bella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que planeaba, y puso objeción, pero la ignore.

"Lo que sea menos eso."

Mi mano tomo la suya al estar en el suelo para jalarla hacia mí. Haríamos esto de la forma correcta, le temiera a ello o no.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que quería hacer, y su corazón latió más rápido.

Sabía que si mi corazón aun fuese capaz de latir, estaría latiendo desenfrenadamente, y rugiendo como una locomotora sin control, mi respiración no estaría muy diferente.

Si no supiera que Bella ya había aceptado…

Cuando la tuve frente a mí, coloque mis manos suavemente sobre sus hombros para retenerla en su lugar, quizá saldría corriendo despavorida ante la posibilidad de aceptar nuevamente, una vez ya había sido suficiente.

"Ahora," empecé, "quiero hacer esto bien. Por favor, _por favor_, recuerda que ya acordaste a esto, y no lo arruines por mí."

"Oh no," Bella murmuro, sus ojos llenos de miedo mientras me hincaba en una rodilla.

Sostuve mi aliento, mientras pensaba rápidamente las palabras indicadas para declararle mi amor nuevamente.

"Se buena." Le pedí gentilmente.

Bella tomo un trago de aire, y de allí tome mi fuerza.

Yo no era el único nervioso aquí.

Alce mi mirada hacia ella, mirando profundamente en sus ojos, todo el camino hasta su alma, imaginaba viéndola en blanco caminando por un pasillo rodeada de nuestra familia y amigos, hacia mí, esperándola frente al altar donde nos uniríamos para siempre. "¿Isabella Swan? Prometo amarte para siempre – cada día de para siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Me encontré más nervioso de lo que hubiera pensando. Como si esta fuera la primera vez.

El corto minuto en que Bella guardo silencio, sus ojos movieron de un sentimiento a otro como en una película. Podía ver como de repente sus ojos miraban con coraje, y como al final, el amor le gano.

Pero al responder, solo le basto una sola palabra. "Si."

Me sentía a punto de explotar de felicidad.

"Gracias," le respondí, no había nada más que pudiera decirle para expresar lo que sentía. Así que solo tome su mano izquierda para besar cada uno de sus dedos, y al final su anillo.

El anillo que llevaría por la eternidad.

Ahora no podía esperar a la ceremonia, cuando yo pudiera llevar la argolla que me haría suyo, suyo para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Espero que si, lo hice larguisimo, pero eso es mejor, verdad? Espero que si.<strong>

**Comenten, estare esperando a leer muchos reviews.**

**Las quiero, y gracias por apoyarme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas!**

**Estoy de regreso, a petición de varias de ustedes que leyeron este one-shot, y que les gustó tanto que quieren saber qué más pasó entre Bella y Edward después de hacer oficial su compromiso.**

**Si querían saber que sintió Edward cuando el anillo le fue devuelto, sigue leyendo. Estará dividido en varias partes, para no tardarme tanto en terminar un solo capítulo. Y quizá, si quieren, dejenme en sus reviews que otros capítulos de Eclipse les gustaría contados por Edward y les cumpla el deseo y los escriba! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!****

****Disfrutenlo!****

****Por mientras les dejo un adelanto, y si les gusta, le sigo!****

* * *

><p><em>Sonaba como un tonto, repitiéndolo en mi mente, una y otra vez. Pero parecía un sueño, había pasado un tiempo – extremadamente largo para mí – tratando de convencerla de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.<em>

_Pero estaba contento con solo sostenerla en mis brazos._

_Miré el anillo en su mano de nuevo, y estiré la mía para rozar los diamantes que la adornaban ahora gentilmente._

_Bella suspiró alegremente, y otra sonrisa se esparció en mi rostro._

_"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó en un susurro, sin levantar su mirada a la mía._

_La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro inmediatamente._

_"No lo suficiente," le respondí, sabiendo a que se refería. No podía pretender que después de quince minutos quisiera que me devolviera el anillo que era ahora suyo._

_Una risilla salió de sus labios. "Solo preguntaba."_

_Sostuve a Bella para sentarme en la cama, y la arrastré conmigo, para que quedara en la misma posición._

_Y ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los míos._

_"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó, como si no supiera._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces? ¿Emocionadas porque por fin lo estoy escribiendo? ¡Yo sí!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este es una fracción de la historia que estoy escribiendo llamada: Un Eclipse Alternativo, por si quieren pasarse a leer, también escrita desde la perspectiva de Edward.<strong>

ADELANTO Cap. 12

De un repente, todo se me venía encima.

Habían aun muchas cosas que arreglar para sentirme tranquilo, como deseaba.

Primero, debía asegurarme que Bella estuviera segura; y para eso necesitaba acabar con Victoria. Eso era relativamente fácil. Lo parecía más que convencer a Bella de casarse conmigo para cambiarla yo mismo y que los Volturi nos dejaran en paz.

Segundo, no me molestaría que Bella aceptara esperar un poco más d tiempo, ir a la Universidad, que tuviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles. Pero Bella era casi tan terca como yo. Eso no sería fácil de que aceptara, incluso que solo lo considerase.

Y por último, pero más reciente, su actitud de hoy.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ella, pero me afectaba más de lo que quería demostrar.

Jacob estaba feliz de haber encontrado a tan linda chica, según pensaba de ella. Incluso aliviado, había visto claramente como había confundido sus sentimientos de amistad con Bella, esa relación de hermanos, con algo más como el amor. Se había sentido atraído por ella, y eso lo había asustado, pero luego había conocido a la chica esa que lo tenía loco ahora.

No había podido ver mucho de eso en el corto tiempo en que pude ver algo dentro de su mente, pero eso me había sido suficiente.

Trataría de no recordar eso cada vez que lo viera, aunque tenía muy claro que sería algo difícil.

Resoplé en silencio. A mí alrededor, cercano al menos, no había más que so, silencio. A lo lejos, uno que otro pájaro cantaba su último canto, un búho por ahí ululaba tranquilamente, pero eso era todo.

Me concentré unos minutos en ese canto natural, limpiando mi mente de toda preocupación o ansiedad por el momento.

Volví a lado de Bella después de menos de cinco minutos. La encontré aun despierta, y un poco menos distraída. Aunque mientras avanzaban los minutos, no noté nada de su actitud anterior, para luego quedarse dormida bajo las notas de su nana.

Besé su frente, y me acomodé a su lado, listo para esperar que la noche pasara y brindara un muy merecido descanso a mí Bella.

"No," escuché a Bella murmurar una vez durante la noche. "agrada… mí Jacob, no."

Eso dolió.

Estaba muy seguro de que hablaba en sus sueños.

¿Por qué no le agradaba esta chica?


End file.
